crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Blindside
"Blindside is a former Halcyon member, also known as "The Gunrunner" for supplying Halcyon with the weaponry the operatives requested. Fiercely loyal to the very end, he was reported KIA in Devil's Due, before resurfacing in NY." -Dossier Summary. "This man has haunted our operations for a while, now. One of the few Halcyon loyalists out there, and the man who shot my eye out. I have my reasons for wanting him dead, as does the Phoenix Branch of Team Minutemen. I thought I killed him in Vegas, in a high profile op. That was before I defected." '-Minister's thoughts on Blindside "The reason Team Minutemen broke up in 2017. We had a plan, a working setup, and several backup plans. And he had us locked in. He had us cornered from the start. Devil's Due was supposed to be a success, Minister confirmed the kill, for Christ's sake, and he's STILL ALIVE." '-Owl's brief thoughts on Blindside. Dossier History The leader of Gambler Team, who goes by the alias of Blindside. Back in 2003, he joined up with Halcyon as a Commando, and according to Minister, was involved in several raids against Steel Cove that forced their hand. These operations continued until 2009, wherein their raids were stopped by Operation Relativity. In the process, Blindside led his temporary team to ambush and destroy TF Martyrs, unwittingly managing to injure a promising team leader who would later come to hold a grudge, and killing the rest of the team. In the aftermath of this event, Halcyon promoted him to the lead of Team Gambler. During this time, he gathered intel, and took notice of certain events, both of which would come to assist/bite him later down the line. A Halcyon warehouse robbed a few months led him to a sly freelancer, while a bit of careful manipulation led a former Steel Cove member turned freelancer right to Halcyon's doorstep. From then on, he began recruiting for Gambler itself. While Nightingale and Paradox were a good start, he needed more for the kind of operations Gambler was assigned to do. When 2014 revealed the existence of Phoenix to Halcyon, Gambler was assigned to the arms trade in Vegas. Jackson kept the entire thing going smoothly, meeting with United Defense members, and dealing with Amera's special brand of negotiation. In 2015, the Las Vegas compound was hit by Phoenix contractors, unintentionally softening it up for Minutemen's operations in 2017. In 2015, Gambler was called in to deal with several teams that had turned traitor. This was smooth sailing until they hit a major obstacle, namely, a certain band of Minutemen. Gambler took to sieging the place, which almost worked, until they were hit from behind by Phoenix operatives. Opting to fight another day, they escaped the scene. For the rest of 2015 and 2016, they ran interception for Halcyon, destroying safehouses that popped up here and there. The Woodford safehouse was razed to the ground because of them. They brushed up against Minutemen a few times, cementing the disdain between the two leaders. In 2017, however, Team Minutemen planned an all or nothing attack. The operation called Devil's Due was a targeted attack on Gambler locations across Vegas, concluding with a final assault on their compound. Due to the 2015 hit, the compound was weakened somewhat, but it was still an hard battle for Minutemen, as Jackson and Gambler fought for every room. Eventually, however, Gambler got to their escape garage, and escaped, wherein Solomon and the rest of Minutemen pursued them. Jackson and his team drove over to an airport, where a gunfight broke out between the two teams. As Gambler ran to the terminal where their jet was waiting, Owl took this moment to snipe Spartan, killing him, and injuring Professor to the point he couldn't walk. His team being slowed, Jackson decided to take matters into his own hands, distracting Minutemen on the ground, and leading them into the cafeteria, where Owl injured him with a CH-A shot to the side. Minister followed this up by advancing and shooting him twice with his RAVEN. Jackson fell over the side of the railing to his presumed death. Minister did attempt to confirm the kill, but seeing as it was a 50 foot drop, was unable to fully confirm. Still, he was marked KIA. However, it seems like his "death" in Vegas was a gamble that paid off. Jackson seems to have resurfaced after all. He has been confirmed active in Manhattan, and he seems to plan to unite the Halcyon remnants under his banner. Notable Operations *Served Cold *Renegade Reposession *Contract Cancellation *Vegas Gambit Category:Priority Targets Category:Characters Category:Broken Halcyon Category:Team Gambler